My Saviour
by filigirl237
Summary: 20 minutes later Mitchell had got what he needed and headed to the flat. He was just about to open the door to their lounge, when he heard 3 very unfamiliar voices, Axl's voice but no sound of Anders, well from what he could hear.
1. Unexpected

So it's the morning after the strange events from last night and Mitchell can't help but think why it happened?

So right new chapter. Also I forgot to mention that this take place in series 1 of The Almighty Johnsons episode 7 and Being Human before series 1. So I hope you like it and in the mean time review me :3

* * *

Anders felt like absolute hell. His head was pounding. His throat being very soar and everything was super bright and he couldn't even sit up without feeling dizzy. And what was worse, Mitchell was no where to be seen. But the smell of the most delicious smell of all time, that just so happened to be his favourite food, past his nose. Freshly made waffles. All Anders wanted to do was now eat waffles. But that task seemed more than impossible in this moment in time.

"Mitchell" Anders said very woozily. No answer. "Mitchell!?". Still no answer. All he could hear was the radio accompanied but some terrible singing. Anders guessed Mitchell was singing and making him breakfast in bed, since Mitchell is the most romantic person he knows.

Anders wanted to get out of bed, but on his first try of sitting up he felt dizzy but that was like 5 minutes ago. This is time he when he tried, he could sit up without feeling dizzy. He then put his legs over the side of the bed and then tried standing, easy peasy, now to put one foot in front of the other...

Thud!

* * *

Mitchell was singing along with the radio and busy making waffles for his unconscious boyfriend, making sure to put lots of cream and strawberries on top, as that was what his boyfriend liked. He still wasn't used to calling Anders his boyfriend. Mitchell had never been in a proper relationship with another man, sure he had done it with men lots of time during his 117 of being alive but it was still weird, it made it even worse that his boyfriend was the re-incarnated Norse God, Bragi.

Thud!

"What the fuck!?" Mitchell dropped the waffles on the island in the kitchen and then quickly ran to their bedroom and spotted Anders on the floor trying to pick himself up "Fuck Anders!", Mitchell ran over to Anders and then picked him up and placed him back on the bed. "Anders what happened?"

"I tried to walk but my legs gave way and then I became light headed" Anders replied bluntly

"Are you okay?" Mitchell couldn't help but worry.

"I'm fine" Again Anders replied bluntly. Mitchell knew something was up, since Anders wasn't one to be fussed over, mainly because he grew up in a home where simply no one cared about him, so Anders just became independent.

"Are you sure?, those women did give you something strong"

"Yes, I am absolutely fine." Anders smiled "Now, is it me or can I smell waffles?"

"You sure can smell waffles, topped with cream and strawberries," Mitchell replied, with a hint of worry in his voice, but not enough for Anders to notice. Anders smirked. "These strawberries and cream are purely for eating, so no ideas!"

"Fine...can I have them then?"

"You can but I want you to stay in bed!" Mitchell ordered. Anders was about to moan but Mitchell said "And no moaning, I want you to take it easy"

* * *

Mitchell took the tray he had brought for Anders away in the kitchen, and then had to clean his face too, since Anders decided he was going to put cream on his face for joke. How very funny.

As Mitchell re-entered their bedroom, Mitchell decided it was the best time to ask Anders what happened last night but as he was about to ask, he saw that in the time it had taken him to go from the bedroom to the kitchen and back, Anders was asleep. Mitchell thought to himself that that must have been some pretty strong stuff from last night. Anders looked like a little kitten wrapped up in their quilt, so Mitchell thought it best not to wake him.

But he did take a picture of Anders on his phone, thinking he would never get a chance to do it again for a while or maybe even never, also because it was the cutest thing Anders had ever done in their time together.

Mitchell then decided to go into the front room and watch some really crap telly, since this time in the afternoon, there would be nothing but crap telly. Plus he had nothing to do all day, as he took the day off work to look after his boyfriend. He had already called Dawn, earlier that day to tell her to take the day off since Anders was unwell and by surprise Dawn made no complaints.

* * *

It had just turned 7 in the evening when Anders woke up again. And this time he wasn't dizzy anymore, so he took a quick trip to the bathroom and then went to find Mitchell. Who just happened to be asleep on the sofa with the telly blaring. 'Mitchell looks like a cute little otter' Anders thought 'Wish I capture this moment forever, fuck him for being a vampire, who I can't even take a picture of', so realising he couldn't capture this moment he turned to T.V. off and decided to cuddle up with his lover. Then fell back to sleep.

To be continued...


	2. Pictures

So it's the morning after the strange events from last night and Mitchell can't help but think why it happened?

So right new chapter. Also I forgot to mention that this take place in series 1 of The Almighty Johnsons episode 7 and Being Human before series 1. So I hope you like it and in the mean time review me :3

* * *

Anders felt like absolute hell. His head was pounding. His throat being very soar and everything was super bright and he couldn't even sit up without feeling dizzy. And what was worse, Mitchell was no where to be seen. But the smell of the most delicious smell of all time, that just so happened to be his favourite food, past his nose. Freshly made waffles. All Anders wanted to do was now eat waffles. But that task seemed more than impossible in this moment in time.

"Mitchell" Anders said very woozily. No answer. "Mitchell!?". Still no answer. All he could hear was the radio accompanied but some terrible singing. Anders guessed Mitchell was singing and making him breakfast in bed, since Mitchell is the most romantic person he knows.

Anders wanted to get out of bed, but on his first try of sitting up he felt dizzy but that was like 5 minutes ago. This is time he when he tried, he could sit up without feeling dizzy. He then put his legs over the side of the bed and then tried standing, easy peasy, now to put one foot in front of the other...

Thud!

* * *

Mitchell was singing along with the radio and busy making waffles for his unconscious boyfriend, making sure to put lots of cream and strawberries on top, as that was what his boyfriend liked. He still wasn't used to calling Anders his boyfriend. Mitchell had never been in a proper relationship with another man, sure he had done it with men lots of time during his 117 of being alive but it was still weird, it made it even worse that his boyfriend was the re-incarnated Norse God, Bragi.

Thud!

"What the fuck!?" Mitchell dropped the waffles on the island in the kitchen and then quickly ran to their bedroom and spotted Anders on the floor trying to pick himself up "Fuck Anders!", Mitchell ran over to Anders and then picked him up and placed him back on the bed. "Anders what happened?"

"I tried to walk but my legs gave way and then I became light headed" Anders replied bluntly

"Are you okay?" Mitchell couldn't help but worry.

"I'm fine" Again Anders replied bluntly. Mitchell knew something was up, since Anders wasn't one to be fussed over, mainly because he grew up in a home where simply no one cared about him, so Anders just became independent.

"Are you sure?, those women did give you something strong"

"Yes, I am absolutely fine." Anders smiled "Now, is it me or can I smell waffles?"

"You sure can smell waffles, topped with cream and strawberries," Mitchell replied, with a hint of worry in his voice, but not enough for Anders to notice. Anders smirked. "These strawberries and cream are purely for eating, so no ideas!"

"Fine...can I have them then?"

"You can but I want you to stay in bed!" Mitchell ordered. Anders was about to moan but Mitchell said "And no moaning, I want you to take it easy"

* * *

Mitchell took the tray he had brought for Anders away in the kitchen, and then had to clean his face too, since Anders decided he was going to put cream on his face for joke. How very funny.

As Mitchell re-entered their bedroom, Mitchell decided it was the best time to ask Anders what happened last night but as he was about to ask, he saw that in the time it had taken him to go from the bedroom to the kitchen and back, Anders was asleep. Mitchell thought to himself that that must have been some pretty strong stuff from last night. Anders looked like a little kitten wrapped up in their quilt, so Mitchell thought it best not to wake him.

But he did take a picture of Anders on his phone, thinking he would never get a chance to do it again for a while or maybe even never, also because it was the cutest thing Anders had ever done in their time together.

Mitchell then decided to go into the front room and watch some really crap telly, since this time in the afternoon, there would be nothing but crap telly. Plus he had nothing to do all day, as he took the day off work to look after his boyfriend. He had already called Dawn, earlier that day to tell her to take the day off since Anders was unwell and by surprise Dawn made no complaints.

* * *

It had just turned 7 in the evening when Anders woke up again. And this time he wasn't dizzy anymore, so he took a quick trip to the bathroom and then went to find Mitchell. Who just happened to be asleep on the sofa with the telly blaring. 'Mitchell looks like a cute little otter' Anders thought 'Wish I capture this moment forever, fuck him for being a vampire, who I can't even take a picture of', so realising he couldn't capture this moment he turned to T.V. off and decided to cuddle up with his lover. Then fell back to sleep.

To be continued...


End file.
